


Fragments

by inlaterdays



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaterdays/pseuds/inlaterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Five Senses Challenge for mk_drabbles on LiveJournal. Originally posted on 22 July 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

If I had known it was the last time, I'd have imprinted you on my memory by force. I can conjure only pieces of you now: firm muscles sliding underneath pale, hot skin - so perfect at first, so irrevocably damaged at last. That made me want you no less, curiously: those vicious and incongruent scars - tangible evidence that I'd lose you eventually - made the pull even stronger. Your scent, your taste; so like my own, yet distinct; fear and arousal mixed with salt, leather, and metal. Your odd silence, that final time, apart from the groans I took from you and kept. And the unfathomable look in your clear, wicked eyes.


End file.
